


A World of Color

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, IgNoct, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Victorian Era AU, promptio, side Promptio, soulmates first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Noctis has only ever seen in black and white, and he is getting to the point where he think he will never meet his soulmate.Will he be forced to live forever in a world of grey, or will he finally meet his soulmate?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73
Collections: The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange





	A World of Color

Noctis spent his entire life in black and grey. He was told from an early age that if he ever met his soulmate, if life was kind to him, then he would see the world in color. But he had seen so many people meet their soulmates and end up suffering for it. He had seen so many people never meeting their soulmates at all and suffering even more for it. But there was something that he felt that was missing. Someone was missing from his life. And that hurt him far more than the fear of meeting his soulmate and having it end horribly. More than that, he was tired of seeing the world in black and grey.

Born into a proper Victorian household, Noctis spent day after day living in a sheltered life, grooming him to take over the new automotive business that would ensure the success of the future and bring the world into a new era. His father had been lucky enough to meet his mother when they were in preparatory school together, the world becoming color for them and their love blossoming before them. But Noctis was twenty, alone in the world, and disappointed. His parents were certainly disappointed that Lunafreya wasn’t his soulmate, but there wasn’t much that he could do about it. It was whatever the Six Astrals decided, and that wasn’t something mere mortals should question or doubt.

So Noctis spent day after day, dressed as a gentleman, preparing to take over the business, getting used to the life he knew in black and grey. Everything was dull, everything painful without a soulmate to share it with, and he began to wonder if he would ever find anyone. It didn’t help that his parents were rich enough that he was kept away from the world for his safety. For all they knew, he would end up as someone without a soulmate, one of those poor souls who had to spend their entire lives pining for something that wasn’t ever going to come to fruition. 

“Time to get up,” Prompto, his best friend, said as he came into the room with his other friend, Gladio. They had discovered when they first met as children that they were soulmates and had been together ever since. Prompto was a pauper, an orphan, and lost in the world before he met Gladio. But Gladio’s family was well to do, working with the Lucis Caelums in their industry for generations. When Gladio revealed that Prompto was his soulmate, they immediately took him off the streets and gave him a proper chance at life. It was quickly after preparatory school that Gladio and Prompto were married and working for the Lucis Caelums together. Noctis couldn’t help but be envious of them.

“Don’t wanna,” Noctis murmured into his pillow, his voice croaking from just waking up. Prompto and Gladio were often over as friends beyond their work, giving Noctis some comfort despite not having a soulmate to call his own. He peeked at them as he pulled the covers tightly. According to Gladio, Prompto’s blond hair was always shimmering in the sunlight filtering through the windows, dressed as a gentleman in a fine black suit. Gladio had long brown hair pulled back in a tie and wore a similar suit to Prompto’s. 

“Come on, Noct,” Gladio said. They both knew that things had been particularly rough on Noctis lately. He was falling into a depression, as those who never found their soulmate often did. It hurt his heart to think about how he would never find someone in his life who would love him the way Prompto and Gladio loved each other. Not all soulmates ended up romantically involved, but most of them did. And Noctis had never been interested in being with anyone who wasn’t his soulmate. But it made his heart ache each and every day, his limbs heavy with dread of having to face another day in loneliness. 

“I don’t wanna,” Noctis repeated. But Prompto had tackled him and was laughing as he pulled him out of bed. Noctis couldn’t help but laugh and smile through his loneliness, and eventually he got up and got ready for the day. He put on his gentleman’s finery, complete with fine white gloves and a cloak for aesthetic, and looked at his friends. “Alright. Why did you wake me up?”

“We’re meeting your new advisor?” Gladio pointed out. “Did you forget?”

“Oh, yeah,” Noctis said. Lately his father had been giving him increasing responsibility so he could take over the business. Noctis was certainly good at it, but he just felt like his life had no direction. Everyone around him could see in color, but his life was always in black and grey. Prompto and Gladio had described to him what color was like, but they always failed to convey it. There was something about color that words failed to convey. Prompto had even taken up painting, and as much as Noctis admired the work, he could never truly appreciate it without seeing it in color. 

“I think he’s already waiting in the veranda,” Prompto explained. “He’s talking with your father. The guy is apparently from a well bred Tenebraean family. He’s smart and apparently the best person to be your advisor when you take over.”

“Why not one of you?” Noctis grumbled.

“You know why,” Gladio explained. “Prompto is a professional painter and does the design work for the vehicles. I am the head engineer. We’re better with our hands.”

“Yeah yeah,” Noctis said grumpily. He didn’t want to add anyone else to his entourage. “Does anyone know what his name is so I’m not left completely in the dark?”

“Yeah it’s Ignis Scientia,” Prompto said, looking up as if trying to recall it from his memory. Gladio put his hand on the base of Prompto’s neck, and Noctis felt a jolt of envy go through him. 

“Scientia,” Noctis considered. He checked his reflection in the mirror. Someone told him that the mirror frame was a mahogany brown, whatever that was, but to him it was just a shade of grey. “They’re a pretty well off family. I guess it makes sense to bring them into the business.”

“The Scientias have historically worked as freelance consultants for the Lucis Caelums,” Gladio explained as they made their way out of the room. “This is the first time that a Scientia will be hired on as an advisor to the future CEO.”

“I get your meaning,” Noctis grumbled. He knew he had to make a good first impression, and Ignis was already waiting in the veranda for him. It was acceptable to keep someone waiting, but it wasn’t acceptable to keep him waiting too long. Propriety was too confusing if one wasn’t brought up in the life as a gentleman, and Prompto had easily explained just how confusing it was when he first entered the world of sophistication.

“Gladio talked to him briefly,” Prompto attempted as they made their way down the long staircase and through the hall towards the back veranda. “He seems nice. A bit proper, even for the occasion.”

“The Scientias have always been that way,” Noctis recalled, thinking of the few times a Scientia had consulted for them. “They’re the most proper people in all of Eos.”

“Maybe that’s why he was hired,” Prompto considered. “To teach you some manners.”

“Hey!” Noctis objected, but he laughed. Maybe Prompto was right. He wasn’t exactly the model sophisticate, but he often got away with it as a Lucis Caelum. “Come on.”

They stepped out onto the veranda and saw a young man speaking to his father as they looked at the flowers in the garden. The back veranda had a lovely porch for them to sit on and enjoy the sights, a lush lawn, and a fountain in the middle of it. Bushes with flowers lined the lawn, and further back were several trees and other lush foliage to fill the lawn with beauty. Noctis’s parents had insisted on constructing it once they could see color. To Noctis, it was all just varying degrees of black, grey, and white. 

“Ah, that is a shame,” Regis was saying to the man who stood next to him. “Perhaps one day you’ll meet and see the world in color. For now though, let me introduce you to my son.”

Regis turned around the same time Ignis Scientia did once Noctis was standing behind them, nervously waiting for the introduction. Noctis looked to his father, who gave him a wholesome smile, then he turned to his new advisor, Ignis Scientia. Noctis froze, his mouth slightly agape, as everything came to life, exploding in a world of color.

The first thing Noctis saw were Ignis’s emerald green eyes, beautiful dazzling gems behind his glasses. His lips were a soft shade of pink, his hair in a pompadour a beautiful dirty blond, almost brown. The suit he wore was a deep purple and black, and he had silver gloves and a top hat he was clutching in his hands. Noctis stared at him, dumbfounded and unable to speak. Ignis was the most beautiful thing in creation that he had seen, and the first of his world that was in color. 

“Son?” Regis asked him as Noctis continued to stare at Ignis. Ignis stared at him in return, both of them too struck to speak. How could Noctis speak when he was too overwhelmed by his future facing him right in front of him? And how could he even be so lucky that his soulmate was someone so… beautiful?

“Ignis Scientia,” Ignis offered as he held out his hand for Noctis to take. “At your service.”

Noctis knew he had to say something, do something. But he couldn’t focus on anything but seeing everything color, all stemming from Ignis. Ignis was color. He took Ignis’s hand in his with the intent to just shake it. But something came over him, and he pulled Ignis forward suddenly, much to both of their surprise. Noctis couldn’t help it. He had waited so long for this moment, and now that it was here, it was like his body was reacting before he knew what he was doing.

Pulling Ignis close, he pressed his lips against him, feeling a spark of electricity and fire course through him in a way he never felt before. At first he felt Ignis’s body tense, but then something shifted. The hat he was holding fell away at his side, and he wrapped his arms around Noctis, pulling him close as they embraced, their kiss enveloping their entire world. Noctis felt Ignis’s tongue graze his lips, and he parted them, greeting him with his own tongue. They were lost in each other’s embrace, ignoring the world around them. Noctis felt Ignis’s arms around his torso, warm and comforting, and he only deepened the kiss in return.

“Ah I remember the first time Aulea and I met,” Regis said with a smile. “If I remember correctly, you two were much the same?”

“We were,” Gladio agreed.

“Apologies,” Ignis said as he pulled away from the kiss, leaving Noctis gasping and blushing. There was a pink hue on Ignis’s face as he looked to Regis. “That was… Not the best first impression.”

“Quite the opposite,” Regis said jovially as he clapped Ignis on the back. “I’m glad to see my son has finally met his soulmate. Looks like you two will have a bright future ahead of you.”

“I think so too,” Noctis finally managed. He could hardly look away from Ignis. He was too captivated. His world was finally color, and he could finally see what he wanted to. And it all started with Ignis.

**Author's Note:**

> I could easily see this becoming a full AU if I were so inclined. I hope singloom likes it for the fic exchange. ^_^ There was so much that I could have written based on preferences and considered scrapping this entirely and writing something else. But here we are, and I decided to go for fluff and first meetings.
> 
> It was a lot of fun today, and I'm sorry if it's disappointing. ^-^;


End file.
